Doctor Who ViTaS Episode Two: Supreme
by Deano858
Summary: This is a series of stories i have created named, 'Voyages in Time and Space' ViTaS This story is the second story, following on from 'Old Faces', of the 13 short story series. Which are set between the events of 'Journeys End' and 'The Next Doctor'


**Episode Two: Supreme**

The Doctor grabbed his coat and walked outside of the landed Tardis. He had randomly chosen a planet, he needed a break, some time to relax. Although everytime he tried to do this trouble seemed to always find him. He had landed on the urban planet of Medinska in the capital city of Gellen. The city was famous for its hotels and amazing quality of life. But not today.

The doctor stood outside the Tardis in complete silence. The City was empty. This was the capital city of the planet, not just a country or even a continent but the capital of a planet twice the size of the Earth. The doctor instantly realised that something was not right here. He walked back into the Tardis and ran over to the console. He put out a organic life tacer beam from the Tardis. Everyone who should have been in the city was there, but they were in hiding beneath the surface of the planet. But why?

The doctor ran out of the Tardis again and ran towards a manhole in the middle of a large market street. The doctor buzzed the rim of the manhole with his sonic screwdriver that lit a dim blue. He pulled the manhole to one side and climbed inside of the underground system.

As soon as the doctor stepped into the system he realised what a structured operation this was. The entire tunnel was covered in metal structures full of tents, sleeping bags, food and water. This city had planned for diaster, no matter what that disaster was. The doctor noticed a young man sitting on the other side of the tunnel alone. "Hello there" The doctor smiled, "Hello" The young man said nervously. "I'm the doctor" the doctor contiuned. "Im Matt" He replied. "Now, Matt i'm a bit out of the loop here so what exactly is happening" the doctor asked kindly. "OK, well this strange alien attacked the City. It just appeared out of nowhere and it began killing our people. So the town chose to take the action procedures and take us into these tunnels, the evac-tunnels." Matt explained. "Do you know exactly what this alien looked like, humanoid, android, anything?" The doctor asked inquisitivly. "No sorry" Matt replied, "Why?' he continued. "Well im sorta here to help out the town but i wansn't told what to expect" the doctor said creating a back sory. "So your going to stop it, that thing" Matt smiled at the idea. "Yeah, i'm going to try" the doctor smiled. The doctor knew what line was coming next. He had been asked it so many times before, but for once he was debating whether to say yes. "Can i come with you?" Matt asked. The doctor was still debating. "Yeah, why not" the doctor decided.

Matt and the doctor appeared out of the manhole back into the empty market street. They stood for a few minuites wondering what they could do next. Suddenly the doctor had an idea. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to fiddle with the controls. One of the settings that he flicked the screwdriver to made it begin to glow blue and emit a small beeping sound. "Come on" the doctor yelled as he began to run down the many winding back streets of the city as the beeps got faster and faster.

Jessica climbed out of the manhole and ran after Matt and the strange man wearing a long brown coat that he had disappeared with. Jessica stopped, which way did they go. She could hear the faint beeping of the device that the other man had but from where. She took a sharp left and carried on along a straight alley untill she reached a large gate. The gate was locked. She must have made a wrong turn and lost them. She turned around to head back to the evac-tunnels but it was too late. She saw the red chasis of her killer and let out a scream.

The doctor and Matt had ran around in a circle. Suddenly a ear piercing scream filled the air followed by a sound that the doctor knew much to well. "Exterminate!". The doctor panicked and without thinking about Matt ran towards the cry.

By the time that the doctor got there only the remaining skelenton was there. No Dalek. The doctor looked around, where had Matt gone. "Matt!" He cried out. Suddenly the doctor heard the whir of the Dalek moving aroud. It got closer and closer until he saw it. The magnificent all powerful supreme dalek coated in its red dalekanium and golden additions. It faced the doctor, it did not react, it did not make a sound.

Matt had tried to follow the doctor but had lost him. He was alone again. He had no idea where to go or what to do. He ran into a small shop. Matt reappeard out of the shop weilding a large silver gun. He placed the strap around his shoulder and searched for the doctor. He walked through all of the main streets. Then down a back alley he saw the doctor standing perfectly still as if he was frozen to the spot. Matt began to walk over to him.

For some reason the Dalek didn't seem to have seen the doctor. All the doctor did was stand still and it didn't seem to know that he was there. The Dalek suddenly turned its lightning blue eye stalk towards the sound of running footsteps. It was Matt. The Dalek moved closer towards the doctor. Matt saw the Dalek come into his vision as it moved close to the Doctor. He froze and raised his gun to the monster. He gently squeezed the trigger of the large gun with his forefinger. Nothing happend. The gun had jammed, Matt had not protection against it. He stepped back as the dalek moved closer. Suddenly a shoe was hurtled across the alley and into the next street. The dalek turned and glided over. Matt froze, much like the doctor.

The doctor stood with only one shoe on and waving his hands at Matt. The Dalek soon turned back towards the doctor. The doctor moved and stepped in front of him. "Supreme Dalek, it is me. The Doctor" The doctor announced. "Doctor. my vision is impaired!" The Dalek screamed. "I can tell. What did you do?" the doctor asked. The supreme Dalek seemed to be showng sadness, but that was impossible. "I used the fabric of reality from Davros' reality bomb to send an echo of my entire being to another time and place." He explained. "So when you died the echo you made came to life" the doctor continued. "But it went wrong, your vision is gone, you have to rely on movement alone and by the sound of it you have emotions" the doctor explained. "Yes, i am no longer the fruit of davros' creation. I am not a true Dalek!" he yelled. The doctor knew this was the time to run and so did Matt. They ran back to the manhole and climbed inside. The doctor stopped and leant against the wall. "What is that thing?" Matt asked. "That is a Dalek, it is a killer alien that was created to have no emotions or feelings. But this one had, well, malfunctioned." The doctor explained as a million ideas ran through his head. A more elderly woman walked over to Matt and the doctor. "Matt, where is Jessica. She went after you" he asked. Matt was suddenly overpowered by a rush of sadness. When he had been in the alley all he had found was a pile of dust. That Dalek had killed her. Matt took the woman to one side and explained to her what had happeend. When he turned back, the doctor was gone.

The doctor ran through the streets, he could hear the Dalek appraoching him, but this time he had a plan. He turned onto another wide street, the Dalek stood in front of him. They both remained still for a few seconds. "Supreme Dalek, you are different, i can help you find a planet to live peacefully. You are a new breed of Dalek a better breed of Dalek." As the doctor said these words he knew he had made a mistake. "there is no better breed of Dalek. Dalek's are the ultimate race. We are perfect." The Dalek screamed. "Oh" The doctor muttered. The Supreme Dalek didn't shoot or react in any way. The doctor looked at him. "Think about it, you have a chance to live a peacfull life." The doctor sympathised with the monster.

Matt ran through the streets of the city weilding his newly fixed gun. Matt loaded the large silver gun and lurched around the corner of the large road. He could see the Dalek and the doctor. He aimed the large gun at the now dusted red chasis of the supreme dalek. He tightened his finger around the trigger and squuezed it. An illuminous blue beam shot out of the nozzle of the gun. It hit the back if the Dalek, blowing its top into pieces.

"No" the doctor screamed as he ran at the Dalek. "Doctor, was Caan correct. Did one of them die" the dalek screamed as it died inside its now burnt shell. "Yes" The doctor replied sorrowfully but it was too late. Matt stood holding the still smoking gun on the corner of the street. The doctor looked at him and turned the other way. He walked towards the Tardis. "Doctor" Matt shouted from behind him. "Can i come with you. Away from this place." Matt asked still not realising the possible extinction of the Dalek race he had just caused. The doctor didn't say a word. He opened the doors of the Tardis, walked inside and closed the door. "Doctor!" Matt shouted from outside.

Once in the tardis the doctor took off his large brown coat and hung it on the small thin coat stand that stood near the door of the tardis. He walked over to the yellow seat attached to the rail of the console room and sat down.

The central console suddenly exploded into an array of sparks and flames. The doctor stood but was knocked back down by another blast of energy from the console. The central pillar began to rise and fall.

Matt jumped back as the Tardis began to disappear and de-materialise from the street it had landed in.

The docotor panicked and tried to stop the transportation but someone was pulling him in, through time and space.


End file.
